Blok
History Origin Blok was born on the planet Dryad, home to a race of silicon-based lifeforms, one of the few that doesn't require carbon. As a result, human settlers thought the planet was uninhabited. After careful observation, the Dryads opened communication with the humans. The two races co-existed with each other. However, it was revealed that Dryad's core was becoming increasingly unstable and would explode soon. The Legion of Superheroes arrived to help evacuate the inhabitants. The Dark Man secretly rescued five humans and a Dryad named Blok and fed them lies that the Legion was the cause of the planet's destruction. He gifted them with powers. Dark Man's mental-based powers were not as effective at brainwashing Blok and helped the Legion defeat him. Blok joined the Legion of Superheroes soon after. Unlike most members, he didn't take on a codename. Over the years, Blok built up a reputation as the most dependable member and the most knowledgeable about Legion history. Timber Wolf Blok witnessed Timber Wolf's initiation into the Legion via video screen. The Substitutes He worked with the Legion battling creatures who had began attacking the ionosphere. Chain of Command Blok took part in the Legion leadership vote which eventually went to Bouncing Boy. Sundown He was among the Legionaries when they battled the Controller, who had released the deadly weapon the Sun-Eater. The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow Blok and the Legion go to take down the escape prisoner on Takron-Galtos. But are themselves locked up in the cells, until released by the rest of the Legion. Cry Wolf He was among the Legionaries when they tried to bring the rogue Timber Wolf in for the murder of his own father. But Timber Wolf eventually proves his own innocence. The Karate Kid Blok witnessed Karate Kid's initiation into the Legion via video screen. In the Beginning He was among the Legionaries as they celebrated the anniversary of the formation of the Legion of Superheroes. Dark Victory He was among the Legionaries who fought in the final stand against Brainiac 1.0. Powers * Dryad Physiology: Blok's rock-like body gives him superhuman strength and durability. Blok is a silicon-based life form, not carbon-based; he, and other natives of Dryad, are essentially living rock.He is many times stronger than a normal human being, although his strength level is unknown. He is far more durable than a normal human, and can probably withstand impacts and pressures that could severely injure or kill a human with no discomfort. Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: Like all Legionaries Blok wears a flight ring. It allows him self propelled flight and protection in the vacuum of space. Appearances * Timber Wolf * The Substitutes * Chain of Command * Sundown, Pt. 2 * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 2 * Cry Wolf * The Karate Kid * In the Beginning * Dark Victory part 1 * Dark Victory part 2 External links * Blok article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Dryads Category:Characters Category:Native Abilities Category:Male Characters